Stratospheric Crash Belt
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 740157 |no = 8329 |element = Thunder |rarity = Omni |cost = 50 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 3 |animation_attack = 128 |animation_idle = 96 |animation_move = 8 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 54, 56, 58, 60, 62, 64, 66, 68, 70, 72, 74 |normal_distribute = 13, 13, 13, 13, 12, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 54, 56, 58, 60, 62, 64, 66, 68, 70, 72, 74, 76, 78, 80, 82 |bb_distribute = 5, 5, 5, 9, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 4, 4, 4 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 54, 56, 57, 58, 60, 61, 62, 63, 64, 66, 67, 68, 70, 71, 72, 74, 75, 76, 77, 78, 79, 80, 82, 84, 85, 87, 88, 90 |sbb_distribute = 3, 3, 3, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 54, 56, 57, 58, 60, 61, 62, 64, 65, 66, 68, 69, 70, 72, 73, 74, 76, 77, 78, 80, 81, 82, 84 |ubb_distribute = 5, 5, 5, 5, 2, 2, 2, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 3, 3, 3 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 2 |description = Crash Belt is considered a nut job even among Coal Cauldron’s gang. According to them, he once used his old Techs along with some old sails to jump from the highest tower in the middle of the city, rendering many to believe he was dead after this reckless feat. In spite of this he managed to survive, and learned how to ride the wind, as well as gather electrical power like the ancient gods to share with his allies. Following his great contributions to the success of Coal Cauldron’s gang against Bloody Blink, he received high-quality Techs to replace the ones he had improvised originally. Unfortunately, however, following Coal Cauldron in his quest for power would lead Crash Belt to his ruin. His destiny would have been quite different if he had remained faithful to his true passion: exploring the skies. Using his Techs in order to create a thruster pack rather than a combat helicopter, he could have left the Bad Lands and gone to explore new lands to quench his thirst for adventure. |summon = Let’s fly away! The sky has no more limits. |fusion = Thank you. This strength will help me reach new heights. |evolution = I have nothing to do here, adventure awaits me! |hp_base = 5830 |atk_base = 2586 |def_base = 1948 |rec_base = 1956 |hp_lord = 8329 |atk_lord = 3695 |def_lord = 2784 |rec_lord = 2795 |hp_anima = 9446 |rec_anima = 2497 |atk_breaker = 3993 |def_breaker = 2486 |def_guardian = 3082 |rec_guardian = 2646 |def_oracle = 2635 |rec_oracle = 3242 |hp_bonus = 1500 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 600 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 11 |normaldc = 44 |ls = Full-Powered Glass Cannon |lsdescription = 40% boost to max HP, 100% boost to Atk, hugely boosts critical and elemental damage & 100% boost to Spark damage |lsnote = 150% Crit and elemental damage & 100% Spark |bb = Aerial Supremacy |bbdescription = 15 combo Thunder attack on all foes, hugely boosts BB Atk for 3 turns, adds all elements to attack for 3 turns, hugely boosts all elemental damage for 3 turns & low probability of activating BB/SBB/UBB twice for 1 turn |bbnote = 400% BB Atk, 100% elemental damage & 15% chance to recast BB/SBB/UBB |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 15 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 30 |bbdc = 15 |bbmultiplier = 470 |sbb = Sky Cannon |sbbdescription = 28 combo powerful Thunder attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), hugely boosts Thunder and Dark types' Atk for 3 turns, adds all elements to attack for 3 turns, hugely boosts critical damage for 3 turns & low probability of activating BB/SBB/UBB twice for 1 turn |sbbnote = 300% + 500% x HP / base max HP, 150% Atk for Thunder and Dark types, 75% Crit damage & 15% chance to recast BB/SBB/UBB |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 28 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 32 |sbbdc = 28 |sbbmultiplier = 300 |sbb_hpscale = true |ubb = Celestial Onslaught |ubbdescription = 23 combo massive Thunder attack on all foes, hugely boosts Atk for 3 turns, hugely boosts BB Atk for 3 turns, enormously boosts critical damage for 3 turns & activates BB/SBB/UBB twice for 1 turn |ubbnote = 500% Atk, 600% BB Atk & 350% Crit |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 23 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbdc = 23 |ubbmultiplier = 2000 |es = Nitro Booster |esitem = |esdescription = Adds probable Spark critical for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB, 50% boost to Spark damage & raises Atk parameter limits to 130000 |esnote = 20% chance Sparks deal 50% extra damage |evofrom = |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |howtoget = *World Summon |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 20 |omniskill1_1_desc = 20% boost to all parameters |omniskill2_cat = Spark |omniskill2_1_sp = 20 |omniskill2_1_desc = 100% boost to Spark damage |omniskill3_cat = Critical Hits |omniskill3_1_sp = 20 |omniskill3_1_desc = Boosts critical damage |omniskill3_1_note = 50% boost |omniskill4_cat = BB Gauge |omniskill4_1_sp = 20 |omniskill4_1_desc = Spark damage boosts BB Gauge |omniskill4_1_note = Fills 2-3 BC |omniskill5_cat = Special |omniskill5_1_sp = 20 |omniskill5_1_desc = Adds huge BB Atk boost for 3 turns effect to SBB |omniskill5_1_note = 450% boost |omniskill5_2_sp = 20 |omniskill5_2_desc = Enhances BB's boost to all elemental damage effect |omniskill5_2_note = +50% boost. 150% boost total |omniskill5_3_sp = 20 |omniskill5_3_desc = Adds huge Atk boost for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill5_3_note = 200% boost |omniskill5_4_sp = 30 |omniskill5_4_desc = Adds huge critical hit rate boost for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB/UBB |omniskill5_4_note = 60% boost |omniskill5_5_sp = 20 |omniskill5_5_desc = Enhances BB/SBB's probability to activate BB/SBB/UBB twice |omniskill5_5_note = +5% boost. 20% chance total |notes = |addcat = Bad Lands |addcatname = Crash Belt1 }}